Ebony Maw
Ebony Maw was one of Thanos' children and a member of the Black Order. Biography ''Avengers: Infinity War Ebony Maw arrived down to Earth with Cull Obsidian claiming Thanos will destroy the humans who confronted them; who were Doctor Strange, Wong, Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark. Strange had one of the Infinity Stones they needed and so at the battle Stark had transformed into Iron Man, annoying Maw as he confronted Strange, allowing Cull to take down the other heroes. Capturing Strange and attempting to kill him aboard his ship, Iron Man snuck in with Spider-Man and saved Strange. Avengers: Endgame In 2014, Ebony Maw helped Thanos search through the memories of the captured 2023 Nebula from whom they learned of the future Thanos' success and ultimate death. When the 2014 Nebula transported 2014 Thanos and his army to the present, Maw and the rest of the Black Order joined him. During the Battle of the New Avengers Facility, Maw drew Thanos' attention to Clint Barton running across the battlefield carrying a Gauntlet with the Infinity Stones and joined the effort to retrieve the Stones. As Black Panther made his way across the battlefield with the Gauntlet, Maw encased him in a tentacle of stone to stop Black Panther and retrieve the Gauntlet. However, Spider-Man grabbed the Gauntlet and continued on. At the end of the battle, Ebony Maw was disintegrated by Tony Stark along with the rest of Thanos' army using the power of the Infinity Stones. In his final moments, Maw stared down at his disintegrating body in shock and reached out towards Thanos as if seeking his help. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Molecular Telekinesis: Ebony Maw was able to move and otherwise manipulate objects to his will to an immense degree, employing this power offensively, able to swiftly send Iron Man flying skyward, to knock aside Spider-Man by sending a billboard flying into him without even looking at him, to angle away the trajectory of Cull Obsidian after the latter was sent flying at him. His precision with his power was enough to allow him to cleanly slice apart a car hurled at him; and to sculpt sharpened spikes out of debris, before launching it at the combined might of Doctor Strange and Wong. Maw was also able to use his telekinesis to restrain and muzzle a defeated Thor with panels from the walls of the Statesman. He was also able to manipulate the environment to hinder Doctor Strange's escape, managing to defeat the sorcerer again and knock him out, making use of several structures in the vicinity, such as stop lights. ** Levitation: Ebony Maw could use his telekinesis to levitate, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. He was also able to telekinetically take people with him while levitating himself, as seen when he lifted Doctor Strange into the air against a wall. Abilities * Pilot: Ebony Maw knew how to fly a Q-Ship on his own, attempting to take one to Titan after he captured Doctor Strange. Relationships *Thanos - Adoptive father; deceased. *Black Order **Cull Obsidian - Adoptive brother; deceased. **Proxima Midnight - Adoptive sister; deceased. **Corvus Glaive - Adoptive brother; deceased. *Asgardians **Thor - Enemy. **Heimdall - Enemy; deceased. *Loki - Enemy; deceased. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy and killer; deceased. *Wong - Enemy. *Doctor Strange - Enemy and hostage. *Spider-Man - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (First appearance) - Tom Vaughan-Lawlor **''Avengers: Endgame ''- Tom Vaughan-Lawlor Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7401.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept Art Avengers Infinity War Promotion Black Order.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 5.jpg AIW Banner.jpg The children of Thanos The Black Order.jpeg Characters Infinity.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Thanos discovers his future.png This is your future.png Ebony Maw attempts to strangle Nebula.png The Black Order's arrival on Earth.png Maw sees Hawkeye with the Nano Gauntlet.png See Also *Ebony Maw (disambiguation) Category:Avengers characters Category:Black Order members Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999 Deceased